¡La misión especial!
by MeikyuuB
Summary: El gremio está en quiebra. Fairy tail recurre a medidas desesperadas para conseguir dinero y Makarov les encarga a todos una misión especial. Mientras los chicos crean bellos broches de cabello... ellas venden... ¡¿besos! (Gruvia)(NaLu)(GaLe)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Bueno, soy nueva en esto del mundo de las hadas así que trataré de hacer mis textos acorde al carácter de cada personaje... así que es un aviso de posible Ooc x'), como dije no conozco muy bien cómo reaccionaría cada personaje pero ¡amo sus parejas!, jaja. Soy nueva pero no me puedo contener a escribirles historias al Gruvia o Nalu ni al Gale :$... lo siento.

 ** _¡La misión especial!_**

 ** _E_** l sol iluminaba las calles de Magnolia. Lucy iba hacia el gremio junto a Nikora mientras jugaba en la orilla del puente.

—¡Lucy, eso es peligroso!— Escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡No hay cuidado!— Dijo tambaleándose en la orilla de pavimento donde apenas cabía uno de sus pies.

La rubia iba distraída sobre cómo ganar dinero para el pago de la renta de ese mes. Con la (apenas lograda) paz en el mundo de las hadas las misiones cada vez eran menos, ¿¡de dónde rayos iba a sacar dinero!?, ¿cómo iba a pagar la renta?, ¿cómo se mantendría el gremio?

Llegó cabizbaja al enorme edificio que en su mente, ya estaba siendo demolido para poder vender el terreno y sacar un poco de dinero para unas migajas de pan... seguro el tercer maestro estuviese llorando en las faldas de Mirajane, Kana estuviese lamentándose de no tener más sake, ni cerveza, ni un poco de alcohol etílico al alcance...

—¡Lucy!— Una ruidosa voz la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos al entrar al gremio. ¡Todo mundo se movía!, Kana, en vez de estar lamentándose, estaba arreglando unas sillas con manteles y listones mientras le daba tragos a su tarro de cerveza; Mirajane la ayudaba arreglando una clase de letrero que decía ''Concurso de alcohólicos'' en letras grandes y llamativas; Natsu, que le había gritado en la cara en cuanto entró, llevaba un poco de fierro viejos que se había encontrado.— ¿Qué haces ahí de holgazana?

—¿¡Q-Qué es esto!?

—Lucy-san— La saludó Juvia que ya en ese entonces no la consideraba 'un rival del amor'— el tercer maestro le encomendó a Juvia y los demás una misión especial— Sonrió al pronunciar la última palabra. Y cómo no, pues ahora ella hacía misiones 'ESPECIALES' con sus amigos y seres queridos.

—No te ilusiones— Dijo Gray que iba detrás de ella con una cara de fastidio— el viejo sólo nos está utilizando.

—¿Utilizando?— Repitió Lucy— ¿Para qué?

—¡La pregunta ofende, Lucy!— Levy entró por la puerta detrás de la rubia— Sabemos que últimamente no hay misiones y te preocupas por eso, ¡a nosotros también nos afecta!, así que el tercero nos preparó una misión especial para todos...

—¡Recolectar dinero!— Interrumpió Natsu aventando todos los fierros hacia arriba haciendo que cayeran en la cabeza de Gajeel, a quien se los iba a dar.

—¡Serás hijo de...— Y así empezó una de las tantas peleas del día en el gremio.

Lucy veía con atención a todos. Natsu había hecho equipo con Gajeel y Gray para hacer lindos broches de fierro fundido y decoraciones de cristal, pero ahora estaban golpeándose mutuamente con el fierro... típico; Mirajane y Kana habían decidido hacer un concurso sobre quién bebía más, ¿eso era trampa?, era obvio que Kana ganaría; Juvia había decidido hacer pastelillos para venderlos, era buena idea, le salían muy buenos. Por otra parte, Erza había obligado a Levy, Lissana y Wendy a ayudarla con carteles y un puesto de besos... sí, las cuatro chicas iban a vender besos.

—¡Lucy!, ¿qué haces parada?— Gritó Erza con mucha emoción— ¡Los besos no se dan solos!

—¿-Q-Qué?— Tartamudeó sorprendida— ¡Yo no pienso vender besos!

—¡No seas tonta!— Erza le dio una amistosa (y fuerte) palmada en la espalda para que avanzara— Es la mejor manera.

Se acercó con las tres chicas. Wendy estaba sonrojada; ¡Era una niña!, ni siquiera había besado y ahora iba a vender su primer beso. Lisanna arreglaba sonriente un cartel lleno de corazones y brillo. Levy renegaba que no era necesario vender besos, después de todo habían miles de maneras más de ganar dinero.

—Wendy— Se acercó a la más pequeña que trataba de mover una pesada mesa hacia afuera del gremio— Yo te ayudo.

—Gracias— Le dio una dulce sonrisa.

Lucy y las demás sacaron su puesto de besos a las afueras; Gray, Natsu y Gajeel también se habían instalado, tenían unos listos en una mesa y otros que estaban haciendo; Juvia aún estaba en la cocina del gremio decorando muchos mini cupcakes con los rostros de todos los del gremio; Kana y Mirajane acomodaban las mesas y sillas mientras que Romeo y la guardia de Laxus se encargaban de repartir volantes alrededor de Magnolia... Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.


	2. ¡De alcohólicos, cupcakes y besos!(Pt1)

**_Sole Cheney:_** ¡Hola!, jaja yo también me la paso horneando con mi hermanita n_n, quiero creer(?) que le salen buenos, con eso de que hace cupcakes de gray y ella x'D gracias por leer c:

 _ **Kaya-Petrova:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!, sí, es raro estar aquí porque como ya había dicho... soy nueva y eso y me preocupa hacer Ooc (soy de las personas que le gustan las historias fieles al anime/manga xD), pero daré lo mejor c:

Jajaja tuve varios inconvenientes al escribir, como por ejemplo... escribo Gruvia en vez de Juvia xD, ¡es tan parecido!, no me juzguen _:

 _ **¡De alcohólicos, cupcakes y besos!(PT. 1)**_

 ** _L_** os puestos estaban colocados. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel habían 'decorado' su puesto con varios picos de hierro que Gajeel decía ''se veían muy decorativos'', era eso o las fuentes escupe fuego que Natsu había propuesto.

La mañana había sido muy difícil para los tres magos; fierro, hielo, fuego... ¿por qué demonios estaban juntos?, ¡ah!, sí... el dinero.

—¡Tengo calor!— Gritó Gray mientras inconscientemente se despojaba la camiseta.

—¿Dónde rayos está Happy?... últimamente se la pasa pegado a Lucy— Natsu, pensativo fundía el hierro que Gajeel le pasaba.

—Mírate, idiota. Pareces esposo preocupado por su mujer— Gray rió en complicidad al comentario de Gajeel.— Lo que me preocupa es saber quién es la esposa.

—Natsu, ¿Happy o Lucy?— Dijo Gray, quien al instante recibió un golpe en la cara. Natsu y Gray iban en su octava pelea del día mientras Gajeel buscaba a su alrededor con una sola pregunta en su mente; ¿¡Dónde demonios se metió la enana!?

—¡Mueve tu asqueroso pie, caldera con patas!

—¿A quién le dices 'con patas', princesa de hielo?— Gajeel palmeó su cara ante la estupidez inhumana del pelirosa mientras seguía buscando y murmurando 'Enana, enana, enana'.

—¿Enana?— Preguntó Gray que ya había dejado a Natsu pelear solo.— ¿A quié...— No terminó de hablar cuando un barril vacío se estampó en su rostro.—¡Kana!

Gajeel guardó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Gray había cambiado de tema. Natsu por otra parte dejó de echar humo de la cabeza y (al contrario de Gajeel) empezó a buscar a Lucy gritándolo al cielo.

—¡¿Lucy?!— Buscaba— ¿Dónde están Lucy y Happy?— Le preguntó a Gray quien venía de discutir con Kana.

—Ahora que lo mencionas— Dijo serio— Desde que llegó al gremio no la he visto, ni a Erza o Levy.

—¿Y Happy?

— Seguro está rogando detrás de Wendy y Charle.— Se quedó pensativo.

Una anciana se había acercado al puesto con la intención de ver los hermosos broches. Debía aceptarlo, eran bastante bonitos, las decoraciones del hierro eran muy detalladas sin mencionar el encanto que le daban las incrustaciones brillosas que Gray ponía.

—¿Disculpe?—Dijo con su voz débil y vieja— ¿Disculpe?— El único que se percató de que la anciana estaba ahí fue Gajeel.

Y entonces lo recordó. ''Sé gentil'' le dijo Juvia. ''¡No asustes a la gente!'' le regañó Levy.¡Bingo!, he ahí su oportunidad para entablar una conversación con alguien, una normal y divertida, tal vez incluso podría hacer un chiste y vender unos cuantos broches. Gajeel se acercó a la mujer detrás de la mesa sin que el par de magos se diera cuenta; él no iba a socializar, el iba a vender; tampoco era como si quisiera volverse más delicado para Levy, además, ¿quién metió a Levy en esta conversación?, ¡Pfff!, por favor. Claro que no.

—H-Hola...— Pero Gajeel descubrió algo... él no era sociable. Lamentablemente lo descubrió muy tarde, justo cuando ya estaba parado frente a la anciana con las piernas temblando y la voz quebrada.

—...— La anciana se ajustó los lentes para ver al chico. Alto, obscuro y con la cara llena de metal.— Hippies— Susurró. ¿Qué tenían los hippies que ver en esto?, bah, ancianos.— ¿Cuánto cuestan estos broches?

Gajeel no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrado en tratar de detener sus piernas que tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Gray y Natsu empezaron a alejarse del local buscando a las chicas. El sudor empezó a notarse en su camiseta y las pupilas de sus ojos temblaban dilatadas. ¡Pero era demasiado tarde!, si Elfman hubiese estado ahí le gritaría alguna que otra cosa sobre su hombría y de no retroceder. Se sintió enfermo de lo patético que se veía.''¡Sonríe!'' le había dicho Juvia y un click se escuchó en su cabeza, ¡esa era la solución!

—¿Disculpa?— Dijo la anciana al ver que no le había puesto atención. Bajó el broche que tenía en la mano pero cuando alzó el rostro... sus ojos empezaron a arder. El hombre casi medio metro más alto que ella, con la ropa oscura y un semblante sombrío movía sus mejillas hacia arriba en afán de un diabólico intento de sonrisa.—...

—¿-D-Decía?— Gajeel intentaba no perder la sonrisa mientras sus mejillas temblaban al ritmo de sus piernas.

—...

—¿Señora?— La sonrisa se fue al ver la pálida piel de la anciana.—¡¿Señora!?

Y la primera venta del día se le escapó de las manos a Gajeel.

Juvia, por otra parte, había terminado de decorar sus cupcakes además de que su puesto ya estaba establecido justo a un lado del puesto de besos. Juvia veía a Lucy. ¿A caso era tanta su rivalidad que después de ser su rival en el amor, ahora también en ventas?

—¡Ya verá!— Juvia sacó una hoja con las que había decorado su puesto y empezó a escribir. Y ahí estaba Juvia sentada en una silla en su hermoso puesto lila con blanco y deliciosos cupcakes decorados, ah, y un letrero señalando el puesto de besos que tenía escrito '¡Peligro!, mal aliento'. Todo era perfecto.— ¡Juvia está lista para vender!

5 minutos...

15 minutos...

20 minutos...

—¿¡Dónde están los clientes de Juvia!?, ¡seguro Lucy los secuestró para que no pudieran comprarle a Juvia!

Wendy, que (obviamente) había escuchado a Juvia junto con las otras chicas se asomó a su puesto.

—¡Juvia-chan!, se ven muy deliciosos tus cupcakes, y no te preocupes— Agregó desilusionada— Nosotros tampoco tenemos clientes.

—Así que su mente es tan maníaca, que incluso secuestro a los suyos para no levantar sospechas— Pensó Juvia.

—¿Esa soy yo?— Apuntó a un cupcake— ¡Juvia-chan es muy buena en esto!

— Jajaja— Río exageradamente— Por supuesto, Wendy-chan. Después de todo... cuando una es buena en algo, no necesita vender sus besos como una ¡Desesperada!— Gritó enojada. Erza, Lucy y Levy salieron del puesto.

—¿¡Desesperada, dices!?— Escupió Erza— Veamos quién es la desesperada al final del día.

—¡Sí!, quien haya vendido más de sus productos, será el ganador.

—¿Y Qué tengo yo por ganar?— Dijo Juvia desconfiada. No, no era mala persona, ella nunca insultaría a sus amigas... pero Lucy... ¡sus clientes!... ¿cómo le habían podido hacer esto a ella?

—Dicen— Dijo Levy al fondo mientras bajaba su libro— Que las mayores recompensas son las felices experiencias vividas.— Sonrió.

—...

—...

—...

—¿Alguien mencionó chicos?

—¡Exacto!— Gritó Erza— La chica que gane... tendrá al chico que quiera de sirviente por una semana.

—Erza, espera— Dijo Lucy sonrojada— ¿cómo esperas que ellos acepten eso?

—¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?— Dijo Wendy inocentemente.

—Olvídalo, Wendy... son las hormonas— Levy se sentó de nuevo. A ella no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas... después de todo, Gajeel nunca iría a comprar besos... menos de ella, así que desilusionada bajó la cabeza y la enterró entre las páginas del libro para volver a leer.

—¡Acepto!, ¡Gray-sama será el sirviente de Juvia por una semana!— Gritó cruzada de brazos frente a las otras cuatro.

El duelo de puestos había comenzado.


	3. ¡De alcohólicos, cupcakes y besos!(Pt2)

_¡Hola, amigos!_

 _Jajaja, bueno, el problema no es 'que se activen mis neuronas' xD sino tener tiempo ;_; mis neuronas (las pocas que quedan dentro de mi chabeta) están siempre imaginándose escenas románticas :c... ¿necesito novio?, tal vez._

 _¡En fin!, espero disfruten los próximos capítulos._

 **¡De alcohólicos, cupcakes y besos! (Pt. 2)**

Makarov abría los ojos perezosamente. Había dejado a sus hijos postizos en una interesante misión y había caído rendido en su oficina.

—¿Chicos?— No escuchaba ruido alguno. Sintió rareza al no ser recibido en la puerta de su despacho sin alguna voz gritona o un golpe, o gente buscando su atención.— ¿Mirajane?, ¿Kana?...

El bar estaba vacío... ¡literalmente!, no había ni una gota de alcohol en el lugar; Los bancos habían desaparecido, incluso los vasos donde se servían.

—¡¿Dónde está todo el mundo?!— Corrió a pequeñas zancadas, ésto de ser enano era un martirio. Mientras buscaba la salida recorría el lugar con la mirada. Era un cuarto semi vacío. No habían mesas, no habían sillas; sólo quedaba la barra, la pizarra con misiones, algunos barriles vacíos y sobras de pintura junto con pegamento y recortes de papel. ¿Qué habrían hecho ahora esos niños?

El anciano abrió la puerta para toparse con un horrible paisaje. Sus hijos estaban tendidos en el suelo sumergidos en una especie de sustancia viscosa; Kana estaba tumbada en la barra con la cabeza caída al borde, los ojos entre abiertos y la boca llena de espuma. Mirajane se veía diferente, su hermoso vestido estaba lleno de aquella sustancia rosada y viscosa. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el rostro de Gray y Natsu, estaban completamente rojos y tirados entre la sustancia gruesa.

—¡¿Hijos?!— Corrió a Erza para tomarla en brazos. La peliroja alzó la cabeza susurrando palabras sin coherencia.—¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?

—P-Para...

—¿¡Que pare!?, ¿Qué lo detenga?, ¡dime quién fue, Erza!

—P-Para... para...

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡Quién!?

—Paraíso— Sonrió con los ojos brillosos del llanto.

—!¿Qué?!— Cayó de espaldas. Juvia salió de la sustancia, al parecer todo el tiempo estuvo ahí sumergida.

—Juvia... Juvia no se vuelve a lavar la boca...

—¿Q-Qué?— El maestro ya tenía miedo de preguntar.

—A...A...Aspirina— Murmuró Kana medio consiente haciéndose bolita en la barra.

—¡Lucy!— Lloraba Happy golpeando las mejillas de la rubia— ¡No, Lucy!— Makarov instintivamente corrió a su lado cuando escuchó— ¡Prometo arrancarle los labios a Natsu, pero no mueras!

—¡¿Qué pasó, Happy?!

—¡Natsu!— Gritó tomando dramáticamente al maestro del cuello de la camisa— ¡Natsu!

—¿Qué hizo?

—¡La mató!, ¡puso sus putrefactos labios en los de ella y el olor la mató!

—¿Q-Qué?...

—¡Yo sabía que era mala idea!— Happy lloraba a mares.

—Cuéntame, Happy...— El gato se limpió las lágrimas con la blusa del maestro.

 _... Hace tres horas..._

—¡Juvia no perderá!— Dijo la peliazul frente a las otras chicas.

—Eso lo veremos.— Erza y las demás volvieron a su puesto. Lucy estaba sentada en una de las sillas con forma de corazón mientras removía su falda nerviosa. Leevy seguía leyendo el libro de hace unos momentos y Erza degustaba uno de sus deliciosos pasteles de fresa.

—Nadie se resistirá— Dijo Erza— ¡Menos con aliento a fresas!

—Yo no estoy tan segura de que esto funcione.

—Si ponemos nuestros corazones en esto...— Erza alzó el tenedor con aire inspirado. A los cinco minutos un joven castaño entró al puesto acompañado de otro moreno.

—¿Es verdad que aquí puedes besar a las chicas de Fairy Tail?— Le dijo el moreno con cierto tono morboso. La oreja de Erza se agrandó.

— Dicen que puedes tocar a La Gran Titania sin terminar herido— Le respondió maravillado mientras ambos se perdían en risas estúpidas. De la nada salió Erza con los puños en las caderas y una cara sonrojada.

—¿Q-Qué van a querer?

—Un beso...— Dijo el moreno sonrojado—D-D-De T-T-Titania...— Lucy y Leevy se habían levantado de sus asientos movidas por la curiosidad y empezaron a espiar por detrás de la sábana que cubría donde se encontraban.

—¡Bien!— Al primer paso que dio al frente empezó a tambalear. Lucy y Leevy se taparon las bocas, ¡la escena del teatro se estaba repitiendo!, Erza estaba nerviosa. — A-A-A-Allá voy...

Los jóvenes veían como Erza tambaleaba al moverse frente a ellos. Sus ropas empezaban a humedecerse por los nervios. Erza llegó al frente cuando Lucy y Leevy arrugaban la sábana nerviosas.

—¡U-Un b-beso!— Erza estampó sus labios tan fuerte en el rostro del chico que lo mandó a volar tres metros de distancia.

''¡NO!'' se escuchaban los pensamientos de sus dos compañeras...

 _..._

Natsu y Gray estaban por llegar al puesto de Juvia a preguntarle por las demás chicas cuando un moren se estrelló contra Gray mandándolo a volar junto con él.

— Pero como te decía, yo siempre ganaría una batalla contra ti, ¿entiendes?, soy fuego y tú hielo y puedo derre...¿Gray?, ¿Gray, dónde te metiste?...— Pero no había señal del pelinegro— Pf... no soporta escuchar la verdad.

 _..._

Juvia revolvía una inmensa tina de betún rosa que untaría en sus cupcakes, planeaba hacer una enorme bandera rosa con 'Fairy Tail' escrito con cupcakes blancos.

—Juvia nació para esto— Revolvía como loca la enorme tina— ¡Juvia es la mejor!, Gray-sama estará tan contento y... y...— Su imaginación voló.

 _—Lluvia...—Decía un Gray semi-desnudo frente a la peliazul— Yo aceptaría orgulloso tu victoria y sería tu esclavo... aunque fuera por la eternidad— Ambos pares de ojos brillaban_

 _—Oh... Gray-sama..._

—¡Kyaaaa!— Revolvía con más fuerza— ¡Gray-sama!

Juvia llevaba cierto tiempo revolviendo la enorme tina. El tamaño de su betún se estaba multiplicado, casi estaría listo para empezar a decorar.

—¡OY, Juvia!— Natsu llegó detrás de la peliazul— ¿Has visto a...?— Sus palabras se detuvieron— ¿Eso es algodón de azúcar?

—¿Algodón?— Dijo confundida, eso no era algodón, era betún.—No, esto es...

—¡Algodón!— Natsu se abalanzó hacia la tina empujando a Juvia lejos. El pelirosa empezó a arder mientras Juvia trataba de echar agua para que no prendiera el betún.

—¡No!, ¡Mi boleto hacia el amor de Gray-Sama!

—¡Algodón!, ¡algodón!

Juvia logró sacar a Natsu de la tina.

—¡Juvia no podría usar eso!, Juvia tendrá que hacer más...— Dijo deprimida. Tapó la tina y pensó en ir a comprar más. Natsu se disculpó creyendo que era algodón de azúcar y se fue. Pero ninguno de los dos notó que bajo la enorme tina, los barrotes que la sostenían se habían prendido fuego y que, dentro de ella, se encontraba el betún mezclado con el agua de Juvia.


End file.
